They Ship Us
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Season 4/5 slightly AU (no Klaine engagement or Penny crap). Sam calls his parents after the breakup with Brittany, and after he hangs up his parents talk about all those girls treating Sam like nothing and ask themselves why Sam can't date a nice guy like Blaine (basically Sam's parents shipping Blam).
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: lauraperfectinsanity's tumblr prompt: Season 4/5 slightly AU (no Klaine engagement or Penny crap). Sam calls his parents after the breakup with Brittany, and after he hangs up his parents talk about all those girls treating Sam like nothing and ask themselves why Sam can't date a nice guy like Blaine (basically Sam's parents shipping Blam)._

Disclaimer: So basically surprise surprise I am not RIB because yeah how about no?

**Relatively important information: this is going to be part of my Lean On Me-verse (well it isn't but it's sticking to my headcanon that after Breakup Sam moves in with Blaine and they're an adorkable old married couple who everyone ships**

**An explanation: So headcanon decrees that The Evans' met Blaine because they spent Christmas at the Anderson's (who were away as always) with Blaine and Sam and found them totes adorable as they were cooking Christmas dinner (headcanon sam's parents can't cook for shit) and running the household.**

They Ship Us?

Sam and Blaine walked into the Anderson house after school, dropping their bags unceremoniously by the door. Kicking off his sneakers, Sam grabbed his phone and started towards the staircase.

"B, I'm calling my parents to let them know about Britt and I," he told the shorter boy, who was fixing their shoes so nobody would trip in the entryway.

"Alright, I'll make dinner, any requests?"

"Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup?"

"Of course, Lipton or Campbell?"

"Lipton, of course. That's the whole comfort food aspect," Sam laughed as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Of course, your highness," the brunet grinned, glad to see Sam smiling after the brutal breakup. He was confused about what had come over Brittany, but ever since her visit to MIT she had been acting strangely, her treatment of Sam just being the peak. He was relieved that it was only Tuesday, and that they had two hours of student council for Sam to distract himself.

Sam watched Blaine walk into the kitchen before sprinting upstairs and tossing him down on the bed in Blaine's room, which had really started becoming his too. He dialed his parents and rolled onto his back, limbs sprawling over the bed.

"Sam?" His mother's voice grabbed Sam's attention.

"Hi mom," his voice cracked against his will.

"Oh Sammy, what's wrong? Just let be grab your dad," he heard a rustling before hearing the phone switch to speaker.

"Sam, son? Your mom said something was wrong?" Dwight Evans' strong voice left Sam feeling like a little boy again, wanting to run to his dad whenever something was wrong.

"Britt… Britt dumped me. Via text… In the same room as me," Sam chocked out, sobs catching in his throat.

"Why would she do that?" Mary Evans asked, mama-bear mode activating.

"I don't know. Something about me being dumb and her being a genius?" Sam told them, not entirely sure.

"You don't sound too sure."

"I can't remember much after the text," he confessed, "Blaine seemed mad at her though, so it must have been bad, he loves her."

"Where is Blaine?" Dwight asked curiously, keeping Mary from getting too angry and the oblivious blonde.

"Making dinner, grilled cheese and lipton soup."

"Chicken noodle?" Mary asked, knowing her son's comfort foods.

"Yeah, he's always stocked up."

"Of course he is. Now why can't you date someone like that, Sammy?" she asked her son.

"What?" Sam was thrown, date someone like who?

"Why can't you date someone more like Blaine?" Dwight explained.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you at Christmas, sure you were happy with Brittany, but you lit up every time you saw Blaine. Not to mention the cooking," Mary trailed off.

"The cooking?"

"The way you two interacted in the kitchen, you always knew exactly where the other person was and the little habbits, like how you have to come back to get your coat and then your wallet and how Blaine always needs three cups of coffee before he'll talk to anyone but you."

"We're best friends," Sam protested. It felt strange, they had stopped telling people that months ago.

"We're not saying otherwise, but you need someone like that to date. Someone who knows what you're like and who compliments it, someone who makes you feel good about yourself and helps you out without treating you like you're dumb, the way Quinn did." Dwight added.

"But Blaine is the only person like that," Sam protested.

"We aren't trying to tell you what to do, just our thoughts. You deserve better than to be dumped when someone else comes along, or when they get bored."

"I guess," Sam agreed hesitantly, still thinking over his parents' assessment of Blaine.

"Sam! Can you lend a hand?" Blaine shouted upstairs.

"Sorry guys, I have to go, Blaine needs help in our kitchen," Sam told his parents.

"Our?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"Bye! Love you!" Sam said, hanging up as soon as his parents replied. He didn't want to think about his mom's question. When had he started thinking of the house as his and Blaine's, not Blaine's parents'?

"Mind cooking the sandwhiches while I get ice cream from the store?" Blaine asked, referring to the ice cream store at the corner of the street.

"Sure," Sam agreed distractedly.

Blaine returned less than ten minutes later, with their favourite ice cream, Moose Tracks.

"You seem distracted," he pointed out carefully.

"My parents think I should date you, I think," Sam told him.

"What?" Blaine asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Well someone like you, but you're the only person that fits what they think I need, and it's confusing.." Sam told him.

"Someone like me?"

"Someone who likes me not some better version of me, I think is what they were getting at."

"Most people think we're dating, why is this confusing?"

"Because I think they're right."  
"Sam?"

"I've been trying to ignore it for a while, but…"

"But?"

Instead of answering, Sam flipped the last grilled cheese onto the platter and turned off the stove, before turning to grab Blaine's neck and kiss him.

"Sam?"

"I'm so glad you stopped gelling your hair when it's just me," Sam muttered against his lips, twining his hair into Blaine's dark curls as Blaine grabbed a fistful of Sam's blonde locks.

"I guess you need to call your parents again," Blaine laughed.

-I'm a line breaker dream maker? -or something like that-broken-

**Heya peeps! Omigod this girl's still alive! WTF? I know! I'm still alive sorta?**

**So this is inspired by tumblr user lauraperfectinsanity's amazing prompt which is at the top. I made a bit of a change that the shipping of Blam happens on the phone cause let's make Sam realize it so that we get endgame Blam! Idek, this was so much fun to write and merry Christmas happy new year idek**

**HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY!**

**oh and happy 4****th**** of july but mostly HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY!**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**PS: GO EUGENIE BOUCHARD! YOU'VE GOT THIS! WIN WIMBLEDON! WESTMOUNT REPRESENT!**


	2. Cory

**Not a chapter, but I can't believe it's been a year since Cory Monteith passed away. Sometimes when I rewatch old episodes of Glee I actually forget because it's still so hard to believe**

**RIP Cory**


End file.
